


Unicorn Skull Replica Search Party

by ShinerWrites



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drunkenness, Gen, Janna is a Little Shit, Marco is Concerned, Partying, Texting, Underage Drinking, but only after the fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinerWrites/pseuds/ShinerWrites
Summary: Jackie spiked the punch.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------JannaBanana: I bet you're all wondering why I've brought u hereCrackielynnthomas: sure yeah kindaISeeStars: yeah that's what I saidMarco: whyJannaBanana: All of you were at my house last week for Janna's Super Spooky Halloween Party.Marco: I still have nightmares, yes





	Unicorn Skull Replica Search Party

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fabulous chat fic. You're welcome.

Characters:

Janna (JannaBanana)

Marco Diaz (Marco)

Star Butterfly (ISeeStars)

Jackie Lynn-Thomas (Crackielynnthomas)

Pony Head (Wishiwasacentaur)

JannaBanana started a group.

ISeeStars joined JannaBanana's group.

JannaBanana added Marco to the group.

ISeeStars added Crackielynnthomas to the group.

Marco: what

Crackielynnthomas: oh hey janna started a group chat

Crackielynnthomas: cool

ISeeStars: HEY GUYS

ISeeStars: Janna what is this for

JannaBanana: I bet you're all wondering why I've brought u here

Crackielynnthomas: sure yeah kinda

ISeeStars: yeah that's what I said

Marco: why

JannaBanana: All of you were at my house last week for Janna's Super Spooky Halloween Party.

Marco: I still have nightmares, yes

ISeeStars: yeah the morning was awful

Cracklynnthomas: lol

JannaBanana: Well that morning, my limited edition 100$ unicorn skull replica was missing. Someone at that party spiked the punch, and now I can barely remember what we did with it.

Crackielynnthomas: oh YEAH. I remember putting my dads wine in the fruit punch.

ISeeStars: oh yeah we were drunk weren't we. I woke up with a bad headache and an aversion to light and moving

Marco: u mean a hangover

Marco: also WHAT

Marco: there was ALCOHOL? That explains a lot actually…

JannaBanana: oh c'mon u party pooper

Crackielynnthomas: 20$ says he's running to tell his mom

ISeeStars: yep I'm holding the back of his sweater.

Marco: I keep telling her to let go

JannaBanana: lmao

JannaBanana named the chat Unicorn Skull Replica Search Party.

ISeeStars: I actually got ppls for this

ISeeStars added Wishiwasacentaur to Unicorn Skull Replica Search Party.

Wishiwasacentaur: heard u were looking for something u lost while drunk

Wishiwasacentaur: girl I got u if that's ur problem

JannnaBanana: Leave it to Pony Head to be the master of tracking down stuff lost in a drunken haze

ISeeStars: yeah she got pretty good at it.

Marco: How? it's not even legal to drink at 14

Wishiwasacentaur: Wow earth is sad

ISeeStars: oh. In many dimensions the drinking age is 11

Marco: WHAT?

ISeeStars: oh calm down marco

JannaBanana: what are these dimensions and how can I access them

ISeeStars: so what's the last thing u guys remember? Anyone. Anything.

JannaBanana: nothing much rlly

Crackielynnthomas: oh crap I was gonna say the last thing I remember is spiking the punch but I accidentally sent it to my mom.

JannaBanana: damn

Marco: oh crap

ISeeStars: f in the chat for our fallen solider

Marco: f

JannaBanana: f

Wishiwasacenaur: f

ISeeStars: f

Crackielynnthomas: oh she's rlly going at it I gtg

Marco: we'll pray for u

ISeeStars: gl Jackie

JannaBanana: gl dude


End file.
